Bedtime Cure Stories
by Hosho-Super-Star
Summary: A mother tells the story of the Dream Protector Pretty Cure's to her daughter.


Before anyone starts saying that this is not supposed to be in the Pretty Cure section, please note that this is a story based on a series that me and Williukea-chan have been working on for a long time now. If you don't have anything nice to say, then don't say anything at all and let the readers who actually like it read in peace. Thank you.

Anyway, without further adieu, lets begin! :) Happy birthday Williukea-chan! :D

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
>In a house not far from Mikuru Town, was an energetic and playful little girl called Nai, and her mother who desperately tried to get her too sleep.<p>

"Come on sweetheart. You'll be tired tomorrow if you don't sleep." The woman said as she picked up the child, who giggled in a giddy kind of way as she kept playing with all her toys.

The woman sighed as she carried the little girl to her bed. She loved how playful her daughter was, but sometimes that could make her become too much to handle.

"Mama, tell that story again!" The child cried energetically as she was tucked under the fluffy quilts, and her mother smiled and nodded, even though she had told said story to her child so many times that she had lost count.

"Alright sweetie. As long as you promise to settle down for the night."

"Okay Mama!" Nai said just as energetically, and snuggled under the warm fluffy quilts as her mother began her favourite story.

"There's warriors in this world known as the Pretty Cure. Who fight to protect the love and happiness of every person in the world. No matter how strong and tough their oponents were, the Pretty Cure's never lost hope. There was two girls who admired them more than anyone else, and soon enough became Cure's themselves"

"Akari and Ayumi right?" Nai chimed in happily, watching her mother nod her reply before continuing.

"Yes, that's right sweetie. They lived in the town not far from where we are now known as Mikuru Town, a place were miracles and dreams were born. It was a beautiful town filled with wonder and happiness, where ever you looked. Though there were some people who didn't like this happiness and went out of there way to destroy it."

"They're baddies, right?"

"They are indeed. They couldn't stand to see everyone looking so happy about they're dreams and experiences so one day, they appeared in town and created a gigantic monster known as an Akumu. A horrifying creature that turned anyones dreams into twisted nightmares. It took the form of whatever dream the captured person had gaining sharp claws and teeth along with purpley red narrowed eyes also."

Nai quickly ducked under the quilt, looking frightened. She never liked this part of the story, but she knew that something good was about to happen so kept listening none the less.

"That was when Ayumi and Akari turned up. They hadn't intended to fight the Akumu, but after seeing how much trouble it was causing for everyone in town, knew they had no choice, and quickly transformed into Pretty Cure's Harmony and Strawberry."

"Pretty Cure's best!" Nai cried out happily, quickly pulling the quilt off of her with a smile on her face once more, happy that the Cure's were now in the story as her mother continued.

"Now filled with determination, the two newly born Pretty Cures began to fight against the tough monster in front of them. Punching and kicking it into submission, or so they thought. The Akumu blasted the Cures with currupted versions of their attacks, knocking them to the floor." She said, but stopped as she noticed Nai starting to cry, -not liking the Akumu hurting the Cures- and hugged her softly.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart. Do you want me to stop?"

"No..." The child sniffled as the woman hugging her nodded and wiped the childs tears away, before continuing to tell the child the story, watching her just in case the child started to cry again.

"Despite how tough their opponent was, the two Cures got back to their feet slowly, not wanting to give up without a fight, and before long were once again fighting the Akumu with every ounce of their strength, making a resolve to protect everyone in Mikuru Town no matter what happened. And that's when something extrodinary happened. The girl's tansformation items began to glow and gave them a final attack that would help furfil their mission in keeping the town safe."

This was when Nai smiled even wider, she loved the next part of the story so much, and even though she had heard it so many times she could never get tired of it, but knew that her mother may not continue if she got too excited managed to stay as calm as she could until the woman said the next part.

"Then the two Cures nodded at each other, and a moment later, Cure Harmony was skating around the Akumu so fast it couldn't catch her and soon became trapped in what was known as the Miraculous dreamcatcher attack and then Cure Strawberry joined in an aimed a bright ball of strawberry coloured light straight at the Akumu managing to defeat it together with Harmony's dreamcatcher. The villains weren't happy at all and swore revenge against the two girls before they vanished. But the two girls continued to overpower every attack that was sent at them until they defeated the great villain, thus saving the world from evil."

As the woman finished her story, she looked at the bed to see her playful daughter finally sleeping peacefully, causing her to smile and tucked the quilt further round her daughter to make sure she was warm enough before kissing her forehead.

"Sleep well sweetie" She said and then left the room, closing the door quietly so that she didn't disturb the younglings sleep, and then pulled out a Cure Pendant from her pocket and smiled softly.

"I hope we can fight together again soon, Ayumi-chan."


End file.
